Infuriatingly Hot
by Lovin In The Oven Contest
Summary: Military precision. That is how I manage my kitchen. Precise. Organized. I may have a slight anger management problem, but that's cool. I deal with it pretty well… until she came in. No assault!


**Infuriatingly Hot **

**Word Count: 7,983**

**Rating: NC-17/M**

**Pairing: Jasper/Alice**

**Summary: Military precision. That is how I manage my kitchen. Precise. Organized. I may have a **_**slight **_**anger management problem, but that's cool. I deal with it pretty well… until **_**she **_**came in. **_**No assault!**_

* * *

_**Jasper Whitlock.**_

"Seth! Get those plates out!" I hollered, pointing toward the plates of Tiramisu waiting to be served.

"Yes, Chef," he answered with a sigh. With one hand I was rotating my pan full of melting chocolate, with the other I aimed, threw, and hit his back with a clean spatula.

"Get the fuck out of here! And if you ever give me that attitude again, I'll fire you faster than you can say "Fuck me, please," understood?"

"Chef, yes, Chef!" he hollered like a soldier. I gave him one nod. That I approved of.

"James!" Hewas my next target. The fuckwit couldn't see the damn difference between a carrot and a cucumber, but he was a mighty fine cleaner.

"Yes, Chef?" came his shy voice from my right. I turned my head.

"Scrub Jacob's station down. Asshat forgot to do it again and he left five minutes ago," I explained, trying to speak really fucking softly. James had a history of going hysterical if I spoke too harshly to him. Poor thing; his momma raised him to be a delicate fucking flower.

"Yes, Chef," he answered with a toothy smile. Did I mention he's not completely right in the head? Oh well, he was born with a couple of wires done wrong.

I finished my fucking Dame Blanche masterpiece and rang the bell. It was eleven at night; this kitchen was now officially closed.

I sent everybody home. The kitchen clean-up was my own personal ritual and I'll be damned if I let anyone else interrupt me in it.

When I stepped out of the kitchen half an hour later, the restaurant was dying down. There were only a couple of people still there, the conversations whispered and unhurried.

I walked the length of the bar until I stood next to Tanya who was cleaning the glasses.

"I'm all done for tonight," I said.

"Okay. See ya tomorrow," she said, offhandedly, shamelessly ogling the business man on the other side of the bar.

"Go get him, tiger," I said, with a sharp smack on her ass before I made a move to leave.

"Whitlock, wait," Tanya said, snapping out of her daze and grabbing my arm. "I've been meaning to tell you, but we're having a new employee come in tomorrow."

I shrugged, not caring about the waitresses. "Fine by me. I gotta book. See ya tomorrow!"

"No! Wait, you misunderstood. She'll be coming to work in the kitchen."

"She?" I asked slowly. Now, don't get me wrong, I love the ladies. I respect them, always show them my nicest manners… but I never, _ever_, want a woman in my kitchen.

Tanya, who knows this, had the decency to at least pretend to look contrite. "Yes, her name is Alice and she makes the best desserts in Seattle. We are very lucky that she responded to my calls and was interested enough to come and check things out. She's starting tomorrow."

"Hold the fucking phone there, lady. _I _make the goddamn desserts," I hissed.

"And what excellent desserts they are, sir!" exclaimed a woman who was just leaving with her date. I smiled and nodded at her, then turned to Tanya and raised one eyebrow as if to say: "See?"

She sighed. "I know, Jasper, and she's right. You make excellent desserts. It's just that… Alice makes perfect desserts."

I huffed out a breath, counting to ten in my head to control my temper. My anger management coach would be pleased. _Don't ask, long fucking story. _

"But… she's a woman," I countered.

"Yes, Jasper, very observant of you," she responded sarcastically. I yanked my sleeve up, grabbing the thick rubber band and snapping it harshly.

"Fuck," I moaned. That shit hurt! Again, courtesy of my anger management coach. Tanya cocked her eyebrow at me.

"Would it really kill you to put your chauvinistic ideas away and let a woman work in your kitchen?"

While I desperately wanted to say "Yes!" I just snapped my rubber band again. "It's not about chauvinism, Tanya and you know it. Women are just messy."

"Ah, so this is about your OCD issues?"

I looked her dead in the eyes, held up my wrist for her to see and snapped that motherfucker twice. _Jesus, stingy little piece of shit. _

Tanya rolled her eyes at me. "Go home, Jasper. I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

I grumbled a response and made my way out of the restaurant. One other thing you should know about me; I never smoke while I'm working. But after my shift, for my own sanity, I fucking _need _to light one up.

I walked briskly towards my apartment building a couple of blocks away from the restaurant, smoking while I walked and feeling some of the days' tension slip away.

"Jacob, you little fucker!" I hollered the second I stepped into the kitchen the following morning. I startled him, causing him to jump and drop the crop of lettuce he was holding.

"Clean that the fuck up! And if you ever leave your station without cleaning up after your ass again I'll kill you!"

He seriously looked a little scared, even though he was taller than me and definitely more buff. I guess I was just that intimidating. I kinda liked that.

"But Chef, didn't James…" I cut his pathetic excuse off.

"James isn't your bitchboy! Your station is _your _responsibility, understood?"

He nodded, bending to pick up the ruined lettuce. "Yes, Chef," he said. I turned around to go to my station when I heard him mutter: "Fucking retard told on me."

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, yanking my sleeve up again and snapping the rubber band like the end was near. "Jacob," I hissed through gritted teeth. "Keep your motherfucking foul mouth shut about James or I will staple it shut."

This day was starting really fucking good, wouldn't you say?

An hour later, the world as I knew it ceased to exist.

I was gaping at the tiny little lady who was practically buzzing with excitement next to Tanya. She was childlike, but with a definite authority over her. Her jet-black hair was short and standing in every direction possible, framing her small face with the most beautiful and cat-like green eyes I had ever seen.

She was _tiny_;seriously, put her flush against me and she would barely reach my sternum. Or so I thought- not that I was imagining bringing her body flush against mine…

She was wearing really tight jeans that showed off her lean legs perfectly and a tank top that was _just _see-through enough for me to make out the outlines of black bra. I think I may have groaned a little when her eyes zeroed in on me.

She smiled a truly breathtaking smile at me and… yep… Soldier Whitlock was standing straight up at attention.

I was so fucked.

Turned out, Alice really did make delicious desserts. She had brought samples for us to taste and I swear I went straight to heaven when I tasted her chocolate cake. It was perfectly soft and gooey, with a center of chocolate sauce and one tiny little layer of strawberry jam right underneath the top.

However, what I had feared the most was also true. She was really fucking messy!

Between my aching dick, my really stinging wrist and the urge to push her aside and clean her station during the dinner rush, I was becoming increasingly annoyed.

"Uhm, Chef?" squeaked James, fucking materializing to my left, making me jump and nearly knock the pan of boiling water and eggs over.

"Fuck! James!" I hollered, turning to him with a really fucking unnecessary glare. He drew back, his eyes wide as saucers and his bottom lip quivering.

"Shit, James, I'm sorry," I groaned, putting my hand on his shaking shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

He nodded, still shaking and swallowed thickly. "I-I-I just wa-wanted t-t-to tell you that Jacob just left," he whispered.

I took a deep breath, not wanting to shout anymore at him. "Edward!"

He came up behind me, with a smirk. "Yes, Chef?" he asked, taunting me a little. He was my brother, what would you expect?

"Can you finish this?" I asked, pointing to the Beef Stroganoff I was making. He nodded and I flew out of the kitchen, in search of Tanya. I found her, standing by a table and nodding and shushing a very angry looking man.

I waited until she finished, then watched in disbelief as she took the plate he thrust her way and made her way to me with a tired expression.

"Jasper," she said as she approached. I didn't let her finish, though.

"Jacob just left in the middle of rush-hour," I said through my teeth.

She sighed, "I'll try and call him, but Jasper…" she bit her lip and looked down at the plate.

"The gentleman I was just talking to wants this returned to the chef," she whispered.

WHAT THE FUCK?

"What the fuck?" I repeated, a little softer than my mental tone.

"He says it doesn't taste quite right and that it lacks originality."

I yanked the plate of her hands, "He wants originality? He'll get motherfucking originality!"

I marched back into the kitchen, throwing the plate in a corner, then watched, feeling really fucking bad, how James rushed to pick the broken plate and food up.

I fisted my hair, literally growling. "He has anger management issues?" I heard Alice ask, to which Edward oh so casually answered, "Like you wouldn't believe."

I snorted, moving back to my station where Edward was cooking and Alice was chatting him up.

"Don't you have a fucking cake to bake or something?" I snapped at her.

She raised an eyebrow, her hip cocking to the side with her tiny little fist resting on it. The glare she sent my way actually igniting a pang of fear in my stomach.

"No, actually, I don't," she answered calmly.

I put my hand on her shoulder and turned her to face her station. "Well, then why don't you go and clean up the fucking mess you made in _my _fucking kitchen, darlin'?"

I heard Edward mutter I was a dick, but it couldn't quite compare to the little foot that was now crushing my bigger one.

"Motherfuck," I breathed. I hissed when she twisted her heel a little further into my foot. She turned back to me, yanked my sleeve up and gave three really harsh snaps of the rubber band.

"I can't help it you're having a bad day, but if you ever talk to me like that again, I will cut off your dick, mince it and use it for the Ravioli I'll be feeding you, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," I whimpered. Yes, I fucking whimpered, okay? The chick was scary as fuck!

She marched off towards her station and I straightened back up. Edward behind me whistled.

"Damn, she reminds me of Bella on her period."

I turned my back to her and adjusted myself because, being the sick pervert I am, that shit turned me right the fuck on. I caught Seth smirking at me.

"What the fuck are you staring at? Back to work!"

_Tinkerbell. _

_Tinkerbell on speed. _

That really was the only way I knew how to describe Alice 'Come Fuck Me' Brandon.

Three weeks. Three weeks in which I walked around with a constant hard-on, blood pressure that was through the roof and angry red marks on my wrist from all the band-snappin' that had been going on. I had never snapped that baby so much in my seven months of anger management training.

She was fucking _horrible! _She left chocolate or whipped cream stains everywhere her pert little ass went. She only cleaned when she was practically swimming in the stains on her station, and she didn't listen to _one goddamn word I say. _

Oh, did I mention that she became increasingly sexy each day? Yep.

All the others in the kitchen had warmed to her like brothers. Messin' around with her, joking and laughing. Even _James _had cracked a joke to her the other day! But me? _Nooo, _I couldn't keep my goddamn insulting mouth shut long enough to actually say something funny.

N-not that I wanted to…

Jacob had returned, BTW… that means by the way, apparently. Alice taught me that. Well, not _me, _per se, but she taught Edward that when he and Bella bumped into her at…

Annnyyyywwwwaaaaaaayyyyy…

Like I was saying; Jacob had returned. Really fucking apologetic, looking Tanya straight in the eyes and spouting some kind of bullshit excuse about his grandmother being in the hospital and how he loved her so and couldn't stomach the idea of her being sick and probably dying. His poor, poor Nana.

Of course, Tanya had been an absolute sucker for the big puppy-dog eyes and trembling lip and had forgiven him instantly, absolutely forbidding me to open my motherfucking mouth.

It had been really fucking hard to keep my mouth shut when I saw the several 'love bites' on his neck. I couldn't just say nothing! So, I had just asked him**,** "Wow, your grandma must be into some really kinky shit to fuck her grandson and leave marks all over his neck."

What? I couldn't just say nothing! That earned me three more snaps.

There was a crash behind me, followed by Jacob shouting, "What the fuck, James?"

I turned away from the salmon I was preparing in time to see Jacob towering over James angrily, a red stain on his white sleeve.

"Fucking retard! Can't you do anything right? I asked you to _bring _me the red wine, not dump it on me!"

I met Alice's eyes from across the kitchen. My gaze was snapped back to James when he whimpered and I saw Jacob grabbing the collar of his jacket.

"Jacob!" Me, Edward and Seth hollered at the same time. A more high-pitched "Jacob!" came from Alice.

Jacob shook his head, letting go of James' collar and effectively pushing him to the ground. Completely forgetting the salmon, I jumped into action, rushing through the kitchen and grabbing Jacob's arm, guiding him to the backdoor.

"What the fuck is your problem, Jacob?" I demanded, once I had him on the lot out back.

"Fuck you, man! The little retard has been a pain in my ass since day one!"

"I swear, Jacob, if you call him 'retard' again I'll rip off your arm," I hissed.

"Why? That's what he is, isn't he? A fucking retard!"

Now, I know that I haven't always been the nicest guy to James, but he was fucking mentally handicapped and a good kid.

This wasn't about me having anger issues. This was about James being wronged by Jacob at every fucking step he took. So…

…I decked him.

Straight in the motherfucking jaw.

Goddamn, it felt good. I let out a relieved breath and put my hands on my hips, feeling mighty pleased with myself and without one ounce of anger in my system.

Oh motherfucker! In the after-punch glee I was experiencing, I didn't see his fist coming dangerously close to my face until it was too late to stop him and I went sprawling onto the concrete, feeling like my jaw just got unhinged.

"Motherfuck," I mumbled, spitting out the blood that gathered in my mouth from the impact.

The backdoor swung open and two seconds later Seth was pinning Jacob to the ground while Edward forced my head up to look at me.

"Jesus fuck," he muttered, snapping the clean dishtowel from his belt and pushing it onto my lip. "Keep that there."

He helped me up and when I was standing, I thrust the now bloodied towel back into his hands and snapped my rubber band ten times in quick succession. It didn't do shit with the anger I was feeling.

"Get the fuck out of here, Jacob!" I shouted. "And don't bother to fucking come back!"

I turned and walked back into the kitchen. Tanya was there with Alice who was holding a quivering James in her arms.

"I told the guests the kitchen was closed due to an emergency," Tanya told me. "Now you better fucking tell me what the emergency was."

I drug my hand across my mouth, wiping off the last bit of blood.

"Jacob pushed James on the floor," I told her with a shrug.

"Yes, I gathered that part from the fact that James is a shaking mess and not to forget Alice already told me that. Now, tell me how you are the one who ended up with the blood on his lip."

"It's not mine, I'm a vampire," I deadpanned, walking toward the dish cupboard and grabbing a glass to fill with water.

"Don't be a smart ass, Jasper! What happened?" Tanya was shrieking now. I guess now would be the time to stop fucking with her.

"Fine. Jacob pushed James on the floor, so I took Jacob outside to cool him off."

Tanya nodded, "Uh huh…"

"Jacob said some shit about James that didn't sit well with me and I lost my temper, so I decked him."

Tanya sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "And then what?"

"And then he punched me and I fired him. Is James gonna be okay?" I asked, craning my neck to take a good look at him from where he had his face buried in Alice's neck.

"I called his mother, she'll be here soon to come pick him up," Tanya sighed, still digesting my last words.

"Wait!" Ladies and gentlemen, the light bulb just went off in Tanya's head.

"You _fired _Jacob?"

"Yep," I answered, popping the 'p' as I reached into the freezer for a couple of ice cubes. I took about six of them, wrapping them in another clean dishtowel and putting it on my throbbing jaw.

"But…"

"But what, Tanya? You don't think he deserved to be fired? He missed countless days of work, left in the middle of rush hour for a fucking booty call, just downright bullies James and completely disrespects me!"

She looked a bit sad. "Yeah I guess you're right."

After I had gotten home, the adrenaline had left my system, leaving me really goddamned hungry. I walked straight into my kitchen, planning to make the Surinam chicken-dish I had actually planned to eat tomorrow.

I grabbed the bottle of oriental Ketchup and poured about three tablespoons into a glass bowl, then watered it down with about six tablespoons of water. I crushed a piece of garlic, putting that in the bowl as well.

After I chopped the chicken breast, I put it in the bowl, stirring it until the marinade was covering the chicken completely.

An hour later I sank down on my couch, several bowls full of food on the coffee table. There was the chicken, broccoli marinated in the same way as the chicken and then stir-fried rice happily steaming away.

My stomach growled like a fucking caveman in appreciation and I spooned some of the chicken onto my plate.

I had just taken my first bite when the doorbell rang. I looked over at the clock. It was eleven, who in their goddamned fucking right minds would come to visit at eleven at night?

I cussed under my breath, putting the plate on the table and getting up. I snapped my band once before working on unlocking the front door.

As I opened the door, Alice came into view.

"Hey," I said, sounding just as much confused as I felt.

"Hi," she answered with a sweet smile. "I hope this is okay, Edward gave me your address and I just wanted to check up on you."

"Oh," I replied, taking in her appearance. She was wearing a long coat with a belt to emphasize her tiny waist. Bare creamy, pale legs came out from underneath the black coat. The shoes however were the reason her appearance all but fucking floored me.

They were black, high heeled death traps but made her legs look un-fucking-believably long, her feet elegant.

I must have been really fucking rude, because the feet I was shamelessly ogling started shuffling.

"Shit, sorry," I muttered, snapping my eyes back to her face. She was smirking at me, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Yeah, it's okay. Come in, come in."

I stepped to the side, holding the door open wider and she slipped past me into the apartment.

"God, that smells good," she moaned. The tone of her voice sent jolts through my body all the way down to my cock who stirred to attention.

I watched her ass as she walked further inside. I didn't realize I was still standing in the open doorway, openly gaping at her, until she sat down on the couch and looked at me with an amused grin.

I quickly shut the door, cursing myself for being an idiot and joined her on the couch.

"Would you like some?" I asked, trying to be polite, gesturing towards the food on the table.

She met my eyes and nodded. "Okay, let me grab you a plate."

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a plate. When I returned, my dick twitched. She had taken off her coat, revealing a simple, but provocative black dress that reached mid thigh and had a plunging neckline, giving me an exquisite view of her plentiful cleavage.

"You look nice," I said, then patted myself on the back for actually sounding goddamned normal. "Are you going out later?"

"Thank you," she answered with a smile. "And no… not really."

Did that mean she dressed like that for me? My cock started doing fucking happy dances, I tell ya!

"Okay, well…" I started, walking back to the couch. I handed her the plate before picking up my own again.

We ate in silence for about five minutes until she started talking.

"Jasper?"

I met her eyes, confused by the strange look in her eyes… almost vulnerable.

"What is it?" I said, turning fully to her.

She shoved her fork around her plate, spearing one piece of broccoli. "I just wanted to tell you I really admired what you did for James tonight."

I looked down at my plate, her words sending a strange vibration through my chest.

"Jacob's an asshole, he deserved it," I muttered.

"I agree," she said. "But still, most people wouldn't have taken on a six foot plus Native American who's built like a house for insulting someone else."

I smiled a little ruefully at her words. "James isn't capable of defending himself; someone had to do it for him."

I felt her small hand slip onto my thigh and squeezing a little. This made my dick twitch again. I met her eyes, surprised by how they had darkened.

"This is delicious, by the way," she said suddenly, breaking the strange tension in the air. I smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"Oops," she suddenly breathed. Confused I looked down, stopping short when I saw that she had dropped the piece of broccoli right down her cleavage, leaving a perfectly lickable trail of marinade from her collarbone down to where the piece of broccoli was resting right in between her breasts.

"How positively clumsy of you," I whispered, noticing how my voice was suddenly deeper and huskier than usual.

"Uh huh," she answered in a breath.

I couldn't let this golden opportunity go to waste, right? Right? No, I couldn't.

I held her eyes while I leaned into her, only breaking eye contact when I was too low to look into her eyes. I hovered in front of her cleavage, flicking out my tongue to grab the broccoli. She moaned, her hands flying up to fist my hair as I flattened my tongue to lick up the trail of marinate.

I stopped long after the sauce was gone, right under her ear where I planted a soft kiss.

"It would be such a shame to let it go to waste, right?" I whispered.

"Yes, it really would," she moaned.

"Lay back, darlin'," I gently ordered, pulling back. We maneuvered on the couch until she was lying flat on her back with me hovering over her. I blindly reached out and grabbed a piece of chicken, dragging it from her neck down to her cleavage.

I placed the piece between my lips before leaning in and softly brushing hers. She wrapped her lips around the piece, her little tongue peeking out to softly lick my bottom lip before she started chewing on the food.

I let my lips travel to her neck, where the trail I left was still waiting for my mouth. I groaned when I lapped at her neck. The combination of the taste of the food and of her skin was sending my head spinning.

I carefully lowered myself until every part of my body was touching hers. Her hips were cradling mine fucking perfectly, her breasts cushioning against me as she moaned and writhed underneath me because of my tongue on her skin.

"Jasper," she moaned, pulling my head back to her willing lips. We moaned in each other's mouths as we kissed passionately, all tongue and teeth.

She tugged on my shirt, indicating she wanted it off. I happily obliged. Her hands found purchase on my back, her nails digging into my skin as her hands roamed my back.

One of her hands made its way into the ass pocket of my jeans and squeezed. My hips bucked involuntarily, smack against her wet heatthatI could feel through the layers of clothes.

"Fuck," I groaned against her lips. I could feel her smile. Mine, however, faded when she pushed on my shoulder, her intent to flip positions as obvious as an obese kid in Mc-fucking-Donald's… she had completely forgotten we were on a goddamn couch.

I groaned when my back hit the floor, my breath escaping my lungs in a violent whoosh when Alice landed right on top of me.

She buried her face in my chest, giggling so hard _I _was shaking. I couldn't help but chuckle along with her.

"Jesus, woman," I finally managed to say. "What are you doing to me?"

She sat up on my hips, grinding into my cock for fucking emphasis or something like that. I bit my lip to stop from growling.

"Mmmh," she hummed, her eyes taking in my naked torso. I was ridiculously pleased when she bit her lip in obvious appreciation. "I've waited a long time to have you in this position, Jazz."

_Jazz? _What the fuck? Ah, screw it, she's a fucking sex-goddess currently sitting on my cock. I surely wasn't gonna complain about a goddamn nickname.

"I'm sorry to keep you waitin', ma'am," I answered with a smirk, stroking her sides while I was at it.

She grinned down at me before reaching over to the bowls and grabbing a handful of chicken and broccoli.

"This food shouldn't be given the chance to cool down," she explained before placing a piece of broccoli right on the edge of my jeans. Because my dick is really fucking predictable, it twitched to say "Hello", just as she placed a piece of chicken about two inches above the piece of broccoli.

She repeated this pattern until the last piece of chicken rested between my collarbones.

"What you up to, Tink?"

She smiled at me before scooting down to sit on my knees.

"Close your eyes," she whispered. I did so, without any kind of stalling. Why? Because this woman owned my sorry ass, I thought I'd already told ya that.

"Fuck," I groaned when I felt her lips surround the first piece of food, right above my aching cock. She slowly pulled it into her mouth, languidly licking the skin until there was no chance in all motherfucking _hell_ there'd still be sauce left.

While she slowly and torturously ate her way up my torso, I turned into a panting pile of shit. Her hands were exploring my abdomen, tracing the ridges of the muscles there.

"Motherfuck, Alice," I groaned when she broke the pattern to lick around my left nipple. I growled when she softly bit down.

"Mmmh," she hummed after she reached the top piece of food. "You taste delicious."

I reached up and cupped her neck, bringing her face down to mine. "Evil woman," I muttered before slanting my mouth across hers.

I sat up, taking her with me and fisting the back of her dress. "This needs to go," I panted, only pulling back long enough to utter the words.

She whimpered, nodding in agreement. I dragged my hands down her body until I was cupping both knees.

"Jasper," she gasped as I slowly stroked up her legs, taking the dress with me. I passed her panties on my way up, groaning when I felt lace. Goddamn lace gets me every time.

I pulled the dress over her head, immediately leaning back in to nibble on her collarbone. She moaned, arching her back and fisting my hair. I pushed her down with my body, maneuvering slightly awkwardly to get my legs behind me and in between hers.

I groaned when the naked flesh of my chest met hers. I kissed my way down her sternum and to the side, pulling one of the black lace cups down to reveal her breast to me. Her breasts were fucking perfect, full and just large enough to fill my hand.

I blindly reached over and grabbed a piece of broccoli, circling it around her nipple, leaving behind the sauce. She moaned from the sensation, then gasped when I flicked my tongue out, toying with her perfect rose-colored nipple while licking the fucking _delicious _sauce off of her.

"Oh my god, Jasper," she moaned, tightly fisting my hair and arching her back, offering herself to my really fucking willing mouth. My hand came up to palm her other breast while I ravaged the one I licked the sauce off of.

She whimpered when I softly bit down before switching to the other breast. I repeated the same motion with the piece of broccoli and licking it off.

When I returned to her mouth, she all but attacked me, passionately nibbling on my lips, our tongues fighting for dominance. My hand travelled down and cupped her pussy.

"Fuck," I gasped, pulling back from her lips. She was _dripping _through her lace panties_. _"You're so wet, baby."

She grinned, leaning up and dragging the tip of her tongue over the edge of my ear. "All for you," she breathed huskily. My dick felt like it would burst out of my jeans and assault her if it didn't get some attention soon.

"Oh," she moaned, her head falling sideways when I moved my hand against her. "Yes."

I peppered her neck in hot open mouthed kisses, enjoying the way she was squirming underneath me.

"Jazz, wait," she breathed.

_Fucking shit on a goddamned pogo-stick. _Reluctantly, I pulled my hand back, rising and sitting back on my haunches, mentally telling my screaming cock to get the fuck down.

She surprised me, however, by sitting up as well and pushing me on my back.

"I didn't mean "wait" as in I don't want to do this…" she explained, climbing on top of me. "I meant "wait" as in the food is all gone and I really liked playing around with it."

I grinned up at her, my cock twitching up to her heat right above it. I was sure she could feel it, even though she didn't show it.

"Well, how 'bout dessert, then, darlin'," I whispered.

I caught her grin before her lips roughly claimed mine; teeth clashing and shit like that. By the time she pulled back, I was more than ready to bend her over the coffee table and just ram into her.

"You go fix us dessert and I'll be waiting for you," she said, scrambling up.

I got up as well, shamelessly adjusting myself before turning to walk into the kitchen. I opened the fridge, observing what I had to make a dessert…

It wasn't much…

I had strawberries and whipped cream, but that was waaaaay too goddamned cliché for my liking. I had a bottle of champagne… I grabbed that, planning to lick it off her stomach.

My eyes fell on the raspberry jam my mom had sent me two weeks ago. The jar was still closed, but I knew it was really fucking delicious…

With a grin I grabbed it, and with the jam and champagne in my hands I walked back into my living room… my _empty _living room.

"Alice?" I called out.

"In here," came her distant answer. My head whipped towards the little hallway I had which led to my bedroom, bathroom and guest room. I grinned when I saw the trail of clothes on the floor, leading to my open bedroom door.

I observed it while I walked. There was her dress, my shirt and… fucking god, help me now… _her bra and panties! _

Well, two can play that game. Still out of sight from the open door, I put down the jar and the bottle and unbuttoned my jeans, yanking it down my legs, taking my boxers with them. I pulled off my socks and picked up 'dessert'.

"Mother…_fuck," _I groaned, walking into my bedroom.

She was kneeling on my bed, observing my naked body with an almost predatory look in her eyes, completely naked as well, with one hand on her breast and the other on her clit.

"Come here," she whispered, her eyes finally leaving my dick and finding my own. I put down the jar and the bottle on the foot of the bed before slowly reaching out to touch her. She swung her arms around my neck, violently yanking me onto the bed. I chuckled before she cut me off with her lips.

I pulled her flush against me as we sat on our knees on the bed. I groaned when her naked skin met mine. Fucking hell, it felt good.

"Jasper," she moaned when I let my lips travel over her cheek to her ear and down to her collarbone.

"May I?" she suddenly asked, pushing on my shoulders. I obliged, letting her push me onto the bed.

I hissed when she took my cock in her hands, squeezing with _just _the right amount of pressure as she stroked upwards.

"Shit," I moaned, reaching out to palm her breast. She whimpered, her head falling back while she continued to drive me absolutely stark raving mad with her hand. I tweaked her nipple before dragging my hand down the slope of her stomach.

She was soft. So fucking soft. Her stomach was flat, but not toned, indicating she did actually eat her own fucking delicious desserts. She was goddamn perfect in my eyes.

"Jazz, I'm really in the mood for dessert," she whispered, reaching over my legs to grab the jar of jam. "Mmh, raspberry," she moaned. "My favorite."

I watched her with heavily lidded eyes as she popped the jar open and dipped her pinkie into the sugary concoction.

"Perfect," she breathed after tasting it.

She scooped some of the jam up with three of her fingers before softly tracing those fingers over my cock.

My hips bucked and I fisted the sheets tightly.

"Yes, I'm gonna love this dessert," she said mischievously before leaning in to drag the flat of her tongue from the base of my cock, torturously slow to the tip.

FUCK! Fucking fucked up fuck fuck fuck!

I grunted. "Shit, Alice."

She hummed against me, circling her tiny hand around my dick and wrapping her lips around the head.

"Motherfuck," I panted, wanting to grab the back of her head and thrust up, deeper into her mouth.

She hummed around my cock, sadly enough… pulling back.

"This definitely needs a little more of the raspberry jam… don't you agree, Jazzy?"

_Fuck if I care… just don't stop. _

I felt her apply a shitload of the jam on my dick.

"Jesus…" I hissed when she started to lick it all off. She wrapped her lips around me again, then proceeded to subject me to the sweetest torture in the world.

Her hot, little mouth worked me expertly, riling me up until I was _just _about to fall over the edge and then coaxing me back down. Her hand was tightly wound around the part that didn't fit in her mouth, her tongue massaging me as her head bobbed up and down over me, adding more suction every time she let her lips touch the head of my dick.

"Goddammit, Alice," I cussed, my hand coming up to fist her hair. "Yes, please… don't stop."

She moaned around me, relaxing her throat and taking me in even deeper than before.

"Fuck! Move! I'm gonna… shit," I half moaned, half shouted. "I – I…Alice, unless you want Jasper's protein-shake for dessert, I suggest you move now."

She didn't. Instead, she hollowed out her cheeks and softly kneaded my nuts.

"FUCK!" I shouted, just as stars exploded in front of my eyes and one of the most intense orgasms I had ever had blasted through my body.

She crawled up my body, leaning in to hover just in front of my ear.

I groaned when she audibly swallowed next to my ear. I grabbed her sides, rolling us over so I was on top.

"Fucking hell, Alice," I breathed, still not recovered from my orgasm.

"Mmh, Jasper's protein-shake tasted so good," she said in a breath.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" I asked with a grin.

She grinned back, running her fingernails over the ridges of my abs. She lazily tilted her head up, pecking me on the lips before pulling back with sparkling eyes.

"Have you ever thought of me?" she whispered.

"All the time," I answered truthfully. "It's like you're under my skin or something. In the kitchen, you bug me to no end." She giggled at this. I groaned, momentarily dazed, when she took my half-mast in her hand. "But when I come home, all I can think about is you… exactly like you are right now."

I dipped my head to claim her lips again, moaning and groaning against her because of her hand on my dick, coaxing it back into a full blown hard-on. I was hard within seconds.

"Fuck me, Jazz," she whispered huskily.

I closed my eyes, taken back by the fuck-load of emotions that her words ignited.

"Protection?" I asked, wanting nothing more than to grab her hips and ram deep inside of her – no doubt – tight cunt.

"Oh, right," she breathed. With a nod, I reached over to my nightstand, pulling out a condom. She yanked it out of my hand, ripping the foil open with her teeth and rolling it onto my dick.

"Please, fuck me now," she moaned, opening her legs further to give me more space. I took my throbbing dick in my hand, running it along her slit, feeling how slick she was.

"Fuck," we whispered simultaneously, as I sank deep into her… really… fucking…tight… pussy.

"Ah, motherfucking baby Jesus," I cursed, feeling her walls pulsing around me. _Clench – unclench – clench – unclench. _

"Oh, your cock feels so good," she whimpered, causing said cock to twitch inside her.

Now, I had no idea in all fucking hell how to _not _cum within ten seconds flat.

I'm not gonna be an ass and brag, but I know I'm not the smallest guy in the world. I was pretty well _equipped, _so to speak, but Alice… ah hell and goddammit, she was the tightest pussy I ever had the privilege of feeling.

"Jesus," I grunted into her shoulder. "Ah, holy fuck, you're so tight."

She tilted her hips, causing me to slide in even deeper. "I need a second," I groaned, not used to the current… _situation. _

_Don't you fucking DARE screw this up, Jazzy-boy! You've already cum once, if you cum now you won't be able to get it back up. Come on, fucker! Show that woman what you're made of! _

I needed something… anything… to get my mind off how tight and warm and wet she felt around me. After mentally running through baseball stats, football stats, the amount of tomatoes needed to make a pint of soup and the deal-breaker: Edward and his teenage crush on Alicia Keys; I finally felt ready to rock her goddamned world.

I cupped her cheek in my hand, placing my lips on hers as I simultaneously pulled back until I almost slipped out of her. Her breath was coming out in sharp huffs against my face, increasing in sharpness as I slid back in.

Another couple of those slow thrusts and she was impatiently moaning into my mouth. I pulled back from her lips, grabbing her calves and pulling them up, hooking them over my shoulders.

Lifting her hips with my hands until the only part of her touching the bed were her shoulders and head, she gave a keening cry as my dick suddenly hit her G-spot.

"Yes, baby, that's it," I cooed, running my fingers over the areas of her ass that I could reach.

I moved my hands until I was cupping her hips, then grabbed her tightly; holding her into position as I pounded into her, suddenly quick and roughly.

She gave a high scream, her hands flying up to grab at the pillow while I continuously hit her G-spot with fast, rough but controlled thrusts.

"Oh! Oh!" she whimpered, still clutching at the pillow. "Oh my god, yes! Yes!"

"That's it, darlin'. Let go," I coaxed her, already feeling her first orgasm approaching swiftly.

I took one hand, sliding it across her skin before I pressed my thumb on her clit, rubbing sure circles on the sensitive nub.

"FUCK!" she cried, her walls clamping down on my cock, smothering it. I had to think of Edward again so I wouldn't follow her in her climax.

"Ah, ah, ah," she uttered, as wave after wave as pleasure hit her. I mentally padded myself on the fucking shoulder.

_One orgasm down… many more to go. _

I pulled out of her and flipped her on her stomach. I kissed my way up her heaving spine until I was hovering completely above her. I kissed her under her ear.

"Mmh, baby, seeing you cum was the most beautiful thing I have ever had the pleasure of seeing," I whispered, causing her to moan.

I tilted her hips up again and aligned myself with her pussy from behind.

"Let's see if we can get another one of those, shall we?"

"Fhhhhhhhhhhuck," she moaned, as I slipped back inside her.

"Mmh, you feel so good around my cock, baby," I whispered huskily in her ear, rocking my hips against her ass.

"Do you like it when I take you like this?" I asked, angling my hips back before slamming back into her depths.

"Oh, god, yes," she moaned, rising up on her arms. I moved with her as she crawled to her knees, never leaving her pussy and never stopping my gentle rocking.

"Shit, baby, you feel so good," I groaned in her ear, revelingin the tremors of her arms and thighs.

I started thrusting, hard thrusts; angling my hips up so my cock continuously moved against her back wall.

"Ah… oh, Jasper… yes, fuck me," she moaned. I grunted, feeling myself get dangerously close to the edge.

"As you wish," I ground out, gritting my teeth and slamming into her at an indecent pace. It was rough, fast and hard and by the sounds she was making; she was loving it.

Orgasm number two hit both of us like a wrecking ball. The very fucking instant she tensed, her walls clamping down once more and a guttural cry releasing from her throat, I had to pull out and use my fingers to let her ride out the waves.

She was still on her hands and knees, panting out her orgasm as three of my fingers languidly stroked her inner walls. An idea popped in my mind, perfect for coaxing a third orgasm while still giving my cock a little rest.

I leaned in and without any kind of warning ran the flat of my tongue through her bare folds.

"AH! Oh, Jazz!" she screamed.

I pumped my fingers in and out of her, probing to find the 'magic spot' while flicking the tip of my tongue over her clit.

She tasted like the condom at first, but after my saliva washed it away, she tasted ripe and salty; a strange mix of salt, bitter and sweet. She tasted fucking perfect.

I grinned as she grunted through her third orgasm.

"Fucking hell, Jasper," she breathed, coming down from her high.

In a move I never saw coming, she had me pinned to the bed.

"Your turn," she moaned in my ear, sinking down on my cock.

"Fuck," I breathed, feeling her control her inner muscles like they were her goddamn fingers, gripping my cock in a vice-grip as she started bouncing up and down.

"Oh holy…" _hell on a goddamn space-trip. _I finished in my mind because her lips crushed against mine in a heated, sloppy kiss.

She rode me with all her might, getting close to orgasm herself in the process. Me? I was hanging by on a single goddamned thread, so close to blowing my load I was cross-eyed and delirious. But I knew I couldn't let go until I had her climax at least once more.

"UNGH!" I shouted through clenched teeth when she started rotating her hips, still going up and down.

"Fuck! Alice, I need you to cum! I need you to cum now!" With one hand I assaulted her clit; with the other I tweaked her nipple harshly.

"AH!" she screamed, immediately falling apart around me.

"FUCK, ALICE!" I cried out, finally letting go. My body jerked with every shot of cum into the rubber. I clutched her close to me as we rode out the waves of pleasure together.

We were panting; sweat making our bodies sticky. She moved up until she was level with my face, pressing a single sweet kiss on my lips.

"Thank you," she panted.

I shook my head. "No, sugar, thank_ you_."

She smiled, rolling off me and onto her side. I gathered my last strength to sit up and remove the condom, throwing it into the waste basket next to my bed.

I gathered Alice's limp form to me, cradling her head against my chest as I pulled the covers over us.

"Mmmh, that was so good," she said, straightening up from where she was bent over the couch. It was around noon, the day after our first lovin'.

"It really was, babe," I agreed, taking off my second condom for the day and going for the bin in the kitchen.

When I came back, she had pulled my shirt over her head.

"You look illegal in that thing," I told her sexy ass. She giggled, handing me my boxers and jeans.

Just as I was pulling my jeans up, there were three hesitant knocks on my door.

"Stay here," I told Alice, annoyed with the interruption of my time with her.

She complied, moving to the couch just as I turned and walked over to the front door.

When I opened the door, I rushed to grab the band around my wrist and snap the little motherfucker in a set rhythm.

Right in front of me stood none other than Jacob 'Fucktard' Black, looking really motherfucking apologetic.


End file.
